Hikari No Kokoro, Kage No Unmei Temp 1: Futatsu No Kokoro, Ichi No Ai
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: La aventura de Yuuri como Maou ha comenzado, una compañera de clase resultó ser una Mazoku y no cualquiera... ¡Sino la amiga de la infancia de Wolfram! Un enredo amoroso afectará la relación del Maou con su "prometido", y un millón de aventuras habrán de vivir... Wolfram y Chikane tendrán que elegir su destino entre vida, amor, muerte y tragedia. ¿Cuál será su destino al final?
1. El Reencuentro Anhelado

_Bueno, comencé a ver este anime y me ha fascinado que he decidido hacer un fanfic de este agregando algunos detalles personales a la drama, tengo algunos fics en curso que por alguna razón no he podido terminar (falta de ideas T_T) y pues daré de todo por terminar este fic lo más pronto posible._

_Espero reviews por parte suya y ojalá que les guste._

_Bueno, Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, únicamente la chica que conocerán y algunos detalles que agregaré para hacerlo un poco interesante._

INSTRUCCIONES:

*Los "-" significan diálogos.

*Los "[[...]]" significan los pensamientos del personaje.

*Los _**"*...*" **_significan cambio de escenario o tiempo.

*Los **"^...^"** significan que algún personaje narra la historia.

*Las **_palabras_** en esta forma significa que un personaje de la historia narra lo que sucede.

_Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decir, sin más los dejo leyendo este proyecto personal, que lo disfruten._

_._

_._

_._

-¡¿No le dirás?! ¡¿Por qué?! –

-Ya te lo dije… No quiero causarle más dolor a Wolf-kun… - La pequeña de 12 años deja salir un suspiro. – Por favor… Cuida muy bien de él. –

-Lo haré, después de todo es mi hermano menor. –

-Gracias Conrad-kun, cuento contigo en estos momentos. – La niña le sonríe.

-También quiero pedirte un favor. –

-¿Cuál es? –

-Cuida muy bien de él… Por favor. –

-Conrad-kun… Sí, prometo cuidarlo muy bien. –

-Gracias, espero que vuelvan pronto juntos. –

-Es una promesa, traeré al Maou conmigo… Ahora me voy, nos veremos después Conrad-kun. – La chica sube a un caballo y se va a toda prisa.

-Lo dejo en tus manos… Vuelve pronto, Chikane. – El hombre se da la vuelta, sube a su caballo y regresa al castillo.

-Lo siento por irme de esta manera… De verdad lo siento, Wolf-kun… - La chica entra en una especie de portal y desaparece.

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 1: "El Reencuentro Anhelado"_**

-No podemos seguir ocultándoselo, Wolfram debe saberlo. –

-Aún no, podría sufrir mucho si se entera ahora. –

-Aun así Wolfram debe saber que Chikane se ha ido. –

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –

-¡W-Wolfram! –

-¿Qué has dicho… De Chika-chan…? -

-Lo siento Wolfram… Pero se ha ido. –

-No puede ser… - El pequeño de 13 años sale de la habitación corriendo entre los pasillos para finalmente terminar fuera del castillo. - ¡Chika-chan! ¡Chika-chan! ¡CHIKA-CHAAANNN! –

**_*Instituto Ototachibana Gakuen*_**

-Umm… Shibuya. –

-¿Qué pasa Murata? –

-¿Podrías pedirle su número a Miya-sama por mí? –

-¿Miya-sama? –

-¿No conoces a Miya-sama? –

-Solamente de vista, después de todo se sienta a un lado de mí… Pero jamás he entablado una conversación con ella. –

-Eres el que pasa más tiempo cerca de ella y jamás has hablado con ella, eres un tipo raro Shibuya. –

-Tch, mira quien habla de raros. –

-¡Miya-sama! – Un grupo de chicas rodean a la joven de 14 años entrada en el aula. - ¡Qué linda se ve hoy, Miya-sama! –

-Hablando de Miya-sama, ahí viene. –

-¿Podrías hacerme ese favor Shibuya? –

-No lo sé… [[Si Wolfram se entera de eso es capaz de asesinar a Miya-sama…]] – En ese momento se escucha una campana. - ¡Debo irme! – El joven de 15 años sale del aula corriendo, golpeando por accidente y sin darse cuenta a la muy nombrada Miya-sama.

-Shibuya-kun… - La peliazul lo mira alejarse por el pasillo.

-¡E-Espera un minuto! ¡Shibuya, Shibuya! –

–Lo siento chicas, tengo entrenamiento de tenis, las veré después. – Miya-sama sale del aula y se dirige a la cancha de tenis, logra divisar no muy lejos a Shibuya-kun, quien se encontraba practicando beisbol.

**_*28 Minutos después*_**

-Iré a lavarme la cara. – Shibuya camina a los baños cuando se topa con alguien. - ¡Ah! ¡Miya-sama! –

-¿Eh? – La chica revisa al joven de pies a cabeza con la mirada y le sonríe. – Buenos días, ¿Shibuya Yuuri, cierto? –

-¡Sí! Ummm… ¿Tú eres Hilenya Chikana? –

La joven ríe un poco. – Mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane, pero agradezco el esfuerzo Shibuya-kun. –

-Lo siento… Soy demasiado despistado. –

-¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos, Shibuya-kun? –

-¿Amigos? ¡Por supuesto! –

-Entonces de ahora en adelante somos amigos. – La chica le extiende la mano y él la toma cerrando el lazo de amistad.

-Bueno, si me disculpas Miya-sama… -

-Llámame por mi nombre, yo haré lo mismo Yuuri-kun. –

-Vale… Bueno, iré a lavarme el rostro, te veo después Miya… No… Quiero decir, Chikane-chan. – Yuuri le sonríe y entra en los baños.

-Yuuri-kun… - La joven se da la vuelta y camina a los vestidores para quitarse el uniforme de entrenamiento.

-Qué linda es… Si Wolfram se entera me mataría. – El chico apenas toca el agua y es absorbido, signo de que era llamado para ir a Nuevo Makoku.

**_*Shin Makoku*_**

-¡Más te vale que no lo hayas hecho, Yuuri! –

-¡Y-Ya te dije que no, Wolfram! –

-S-Su Majestad… -

-¡S-Suéltame Wolfram! –

-Tch, debilucho. – El rubio de 15 años lo suelta.

-Ah… Al fin… -

-Gwendal, hay alguien aquí que quiere ver a un pequeño caprichoso. –

-¿Te refieres a Wolfram? –

-Sí. –

-Pero, ¿quién vendría a buscarme al Castillo de Gwendal? –

-Annisina, ¿de quién se trata? –

Annisina sonríe un poco. – Creo que será mejor que ella se anuncie. –

-¿Ella? –

-Pasa por favor. – Annisina abre la puerta y deja entrar a una chica de 15 años, cabello azul oscuro muy liso y corto que brillaba con hermosura, ojos de un violeta que cautivaban haciendo que todo aquél que los viera fijamente se perdiera dentro de ellos, una piel blanca que tenía un brillo que reflejaba nobleza, una figura delicada, sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo que le daba cierta imagen de timidez y unos labios rosados que simplemente hacían juego con ella, sus ropajes estaban hechos de seda y hacían que resaltara su hermosura, todos quedaron impactados por su belleza al verla entrar, sin embargo el joven Wolfram reflejaba en su rostro una mezcla de dolor, felicidad y sorpresa.

-Es mentira… Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? – Los hermosos ojos verdes de Wolfram se iluminaron con un brillo único que pocas veces reflejaban, y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que escurrieron de su mejilla.

-¡¿Tú eres…?! – Yuuri salió del trance y se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer a la joven. - ¡¿M-Miya-sama?! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Todos exclamaron al unísono.

-Su Majestad, ¿la conoce? –

-S-Sí… Estamos juntos en clase… -

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Yuuri-kun. –

-Miya… Digo, Chikane-chan. –

La joven dirige su mirada al joven Wolfram que se encontraba llorando. - ¿Wolf-kun? ¿Eres tú? – La joven comenzó a llorar también, dejando ver en su rostro una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

-C-Chika-chan… ¡Chika-chan! – Wolfram corrió hacía ella y Chikane realizó la misma acción, finalmente ambos jóvenes se unieron en un cálido abrazo. - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que regresarías! Jamás dudé de ti… - Wolfram sonrió sin dejar de llorar.

-Lo siento… ¡Perdóname por haberme ido así! – La joven se aferró con fuerza a Wolfram.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Chikane-chan está aquí? ¿Por qué ella y Wolfram se conocen? –

-Himemiya-san es una amiga de la infancia de Wolfram, desde que ella nació ha estado unida a él como su compañera incondicional. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso significa qué…?! –

-Así es, Himemiya-san es una Mazoku. –

-I-Impresionante… ¿Entonces ella está comprometida con Wolfram o algo así? –

-No… A decir verdad… -

-No es necesario que recuerdes eso, Conrad. – Chikane se separó de Wolfram y limpió sus lágrimas. – No hay porque recordarlo. –

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso eres algo de Wolfram? –

-No… -

-No tienes por qué decirlo Chikane-san. –

-Wolf-kun… -

-Creo que he metido la pata… -

-No te preocupes Yuuri-kun, o debo decir… Yuuri-sama. –

-¿Yuuri-sama? –

-Tengo que llamarte así, después de todo eres el Maou. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Yo deje Shin Makoku para cuidarte durante tu estancia en la Tierra, Yuuri-sama. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces por eso estuviste conmigo desde sexto de primaria? –

-Entonces, ¿esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste? –

-Así es… Lamento no haberme despedido de ti, Wolfram. –

-¡Su majestad! ¡Ha… Ha ocurrido un incidente! –

-Günter… -

***CONTINUARA…***


	2. Protección Al Maou

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 2: "Protección Al Maou"_**

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido, Günter?! –

Günter tomó sus rodillas entre jadeos. - El bosque… El bosque ha sido atacado. –

-¿El bosque? –

-Ha sido incendiado… Y la ciudad está siendo atacada. –

-¡Estás bromeando! –

-Con su permiso, Yuuri-sama. – Himemiya camina a la puerta, sin embargo una mano blanca y suave la detiene.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –

-A cambiarme, he regresado para salvar a mi país, así que… Así que… ¡Así que voy a luchar! – Chikane se zafa del agarre de Wolfram y corre entre el pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡Chika-chan! ¡Chika-chan! ¡CHIKA-CHAN~! –

-Déjala Wolfram. –

-Weller… ¡Ni de coña! ¡No dejaré que la lastimen! –

-Tenemos que ir ahora, de lo contrario las pérdidas serán mayores. –

-Conrad tiene razón, vamos. – Yuuri sale del lugar seguido por Conrad, Gwendal y Günter.

-Yuuri… ¡Espérame! – Wolfram corre detrás de ellos y los alcanza. – Monta conmigo, Yuuri. –

-Ah… De acuerdo… - Yuuri sube con Wolfram al caballo blanco del rubio y, junto a toda una escolta de soldados, comienzan un recorrido a toda velocidad a la Ciudad que estaba siendo atacada.

-Toma. –

-¿Eh? – Chikane atrapa el traje que la joven de cabello rosado le avienta. - ¿Qué es esto? –

-¿Irás a luchar, no? Tienes que vestir de manera adecuada. – La chica le sonríe. – Ahora ve. –

-Annisina-san… ¡Gracias! –

-Date prisa, un caballo te estará esperando afuera. –

-¿Un caballo? –

-Kan-kun. –

-¡¿Kan-kun?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! –

-Gisela-san lo encontró el día que partiste, desde entonces Wolfram lo ha estado cuidando como su posesión más preciada… Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de ti. –

-Wolf-kun… -

-Bueno, bueno, no pierdas tiempo que ellos ya han salido, buena suerte Himemiya-san. – Annisina sale de la habitación.

-Annisina-san… Gracias, Annisina-san. – Himemiya se saca la ropa y comienza a cambiarse.

-Adelbert… - Yuuri mostró un rostro enfurecido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿Acaso no es obvio, Majestad Maou? – Adelbert mostró su típica sonrisa malévola. – Esta es su última oportunidad, ¿se unirá a mí o se quedará con esos asquerosos Mazoku? –

-¡Ya he tomado mi decisión en el pasado! ¡Seré el Maou y traeré la paz a este mundo! De esa manera, los humanos y los Mazoku podrán co-existir en paz. –

-Tch, entonces no me queda otra opción. ¡Asesínenlos! –

Los soldados de Adelbert se abalanzaron contra los soldados de Yuuri.

Günter, Gwendal y Conrad se unieron a la batalla para mantener a salvo a Yuuri, quien se encontraba montando junto a Wolfram.

-Es peligroso quedarnos aquí, te llevaré a un lugar seguro. –

-¡No! También quiero pelear. –

-No dejaré que te arriesgues Yuuri, eres un debilucho y solo les causaras problemas a Weller y a Hermano. –

-Pero… Wolfram… -

-¡He dicho que no! –

El caballo se levantó de jalón tumbando a los prometidos, Adelbert había causado un ruido ensordecedor cerca del corcel blanco asustándolo, desenvainó su espada. – Ha cometido un grave error Majestad Maou, así que no me deja otra opción… ¡Lo mataré! – La espada de Wolfram había caído lejos de sus manos, si corría para tomarla Adelbert asesinaría a Yuuri, pero si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada ambos saldrían asesinados… Wolfram no atinó más que a abrazar a Yuuri y revolcarse en el suelo escapando del ataque. - ¡Maldito, no interfieras asqueroso Mazoku! –

-¡No le toques! – Una espada impidió que Adelbert atacara de nuevo en contra de la pareja. - ¡No dejaré que les lastimes, von Grantz! –

-Chika-chan… -

-¡No pierdas el tiempo Wolf-kun! ¡Date prisa y saca a Yuuri-sama de aquí! – La chica hizo retroceder unos centímetros a von Grantz.

-No pensé que te volvería a ver, Himemiya-san… ¿Así que prefieres luchar en contra de tu familia solo por esos asquerosos Mazoku? –

-¡¿Familia?! –

-¡Wolfram, llévatelo de aquí he dicho! –

-Ah… S-Sí… Vamos, Yuuri. –

Wolfram tomó a Yuuri del brazo y corrió alejándolo del campo de batalla.

-¡P-Pero… C-Chikane está! –

Yuuri intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio para regresar a ayudar a la ojivioleta en la batalla, sin embargo escaseaba de una espada y sabía que Wolfram haría de todo para impedirle que regresara a la cuidad.

Ambos jóvenes se escudaron en una casa ubicada al final de la Ciudad, libre de aquella desastrosa batalla entre los solados de von Grantz contra la escolta militar de Shibuya, que técnicamente era liderada por Gwendal von Voltaire.

-¡Suéltame Wolfram! ¡No dejaré que Chikane-chan luche sola! –

-¡Deja de moverte Yuuri! Entiende que ella está entrenada en el manejo de todo tipo de armas, aprendió de Weller… ¡Entiende que debes confiar en sus habilidades! –

-Wolfram… -

-Así que relájate, debilucho. –

-¿Por qué buscas a Yuuri? –

-Quería que el Maou ayudará a los humanos en la lucha contra los Mazoku… Pero ellos ya le han corrompido la mente a ese muchacho, me es inservible ahora, así que apártate que iré a asesinarle. –

-No te dejaré hacerlo… -

-Entonces te mataré a ti primero. –

Ambos comenzaron a luchar demostrando su gran habilidad en el manejo de la espada, Adelbert era reconocido por ser uno de los mejores espadachines (aunque el número uno sigue siendo Conrad), sin embargo Chikane había aprendido del gran y muy nombrado Weller Conrad, tenía una gran destreza y su cuerpo contribuía muy bien a su agilidad para moverse, atacar o esquivar los ataques y envestidas por parte de von Grantz.

-Has mejorado mucho Himemiya-san, realmente me sorprendes. – Adelbert no dejaba de atacar.

-No trates de alagarme… ¡De todos modos te atacaré! –

Chikane no cesó en sus ataques, pero aun así sus ojos mostraban piedad ante von Grantz, una de las cosas que Himemiya compartía con Yuuri era su compasión por todo ser vivo, así que no sería capaz de asesinar a Adelbert, lo que él conocía con exactitud y usó a su favor.

-¿De verdad serás capaz de asesinarme por salvar la vida de ese Maou? –

-¡Si es necesario, si! –

-¡Sé que no serás capaz! – Adelbert aprovechó en un descuido de la peliazul para tumbarla haciendo que su espada cayera lejos de ella y poniendo la punta de la suya en el cuello de la joven. – Te dije que no serías capaz de matarme, Himemiya-san. –

-Maldito perro… -

-¡Himemiya-san! – Conrad asesinó a su contrincante y corrió para auxiliar a la ojivioleta, sin embargo otro enemigo lo embistió desviándolo de su objetivo.

-¡Conrad! – Gwendal intentó auxiliar a su hermano menor, pero sus enemigos eran 3, 4, 5, cada vez le rodeaban más impidiéndole ayudar a sir Weller.

-¡Gwendal, Conrad! – Günter, al igual que los otros dos, intentó auxiliar a sus amigos (principalmente a la pequeña Chikane) pero sus contrincantes le negaban la salida de la batalla para ayudarles.

-Este hermoso rostro… Es una lástima tener que desfigurarlo y hacerlo miles de pedazos. –

-No serías capaz… Sabes que yo soy… -

-¡Eso no me importa! Te mataré en este momento. – Adelbert alzó su espada. – Este es su fin, Lady von Himemiya. –

-¡CHIKANE-CHAN! – Un joven de cabellos negros empujó a Adelbert, dando tiempo a la ojivioleta de tomar su espada y atacar a Adelbert.

-Que molesto eres chico. –

-Estás acabado von Grantz. –

Un hombre se acercó por detrás y con un puñal atacó a Yuuri.

- ¡Yuuri-sama! –

Himemiya empujó a Yuuri siendo herida en el hombro izquierdo, en un movimiento ágil asesinó al atacante, dando tiempo a von Grantz de subir a su caballo.

-Nos veremos después Majestad Maou, hasta entonces. – El hombre huyó en su corcel.

-Chikane-chan, ¿estás bien? –

-Sí, estoy bien Yuuri-sama. –

-¿Enserio? Me alegro. –

-A mí también me da gusto que esté bien, Yuuri-sama. –

Ambos jóvenes se unen en un dulce abrazo con una sonrisa en rostro.

-¡Maldito Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! – Wolfram asesina a 2 contrincantes, al dirigir su mirada al frente divisa a ambos jóvenes hundidos en un cálido abrazo con sonrisas cariñosas que se notaban a kilómetros de distancia, el rubio celoso corrió hacía la pareja.

La batalla terminó y la escolta de Gwendal había triunfado, Günter, Conrad y von Voltaire se acercaron al Maou y a la peliazul.

-¡Su Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Günter con su típico llanto de preocupación por su amado Yuuri fue detenido de la ropa por Gwendal.

-Déjalo respirar Günter. –

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Sigues siendo amable con las chicas lindas! – El celoso Wolfram hizo aparición tomando a Yuuri de la oreja, su típica rutina cuando un ataque de celos era presente.

-¿Traidor? ¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso! – Yuuri intentaba zafar su oreja dañada de los jalones del rubio.

-¿Chica linda? – Chikane se ruborizó un poco ante aquél comentario.

-Himemiya-san. – Un castaño de 30 años le extendió su mano a la peliazul.

-Conrad-kun… - La ojivioleta le tomó la mano y se levantó. –

-¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Sí. –

-Pero, tú brazo… -

-Ah, no es nada, de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte. –

-¿Estás segura? –

-Sí. – Chikane mostró una sonrisa encantadora, Conrad le sonrió y le dio de palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Eres una buena chica, Himemiya-san. –

-¡Maldito traidor! –

-¡Ya suéltame Wolfram! –

El rubio suelta finalmente a su prometido.

-Tch, no eres más que un debilucho, maldito infiel. –

-Ya basta de insultos Wolfram… -

-Será mejor regresar al Castillo Pacto De Sangre. –

-De acuerdo, vamos. –

-Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa, Chikane-chan? –

-Annisina-san me la dio. –

-Momento… ¿Dejaste a Annisina a cargo del Castillo? –

-Sí. –

Gwendal puso un rostro de horror. – Annisina-san… Qué escalofríos… -

-Vamos Himemiya-san. –

-Sí. –

Todos subieron a los caballos y junto a los sobrevivientes de la escolta tomaron camino de regreso al Castillo Pacto De Sangre, no sin antes haber dejado a algunos solados a cargo de la reconstrucción de la Ciudad dañada y la reforestación del bosque.

***CONTINUARA…***


	3. En Busca De Morgif Parte 1

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 3: "En Busca De Morgif Parte 1: Recuerdos, Sentimientos Y Una Rosa"_**

-¿Morgif? –

-Así es Su Majestad, Morgif es una espada que únicamente el Maou puede poseer. –

-Gracias a nuestras investigaciones, hemos descubierto el paradero de Morgif. –

-¿Y tengo que ir yo? –

-Así es, como ya mencioné, únicamente Su Majestad el Maou puede usar a Morgif. –

-¿Himemiya-san? ¿Estás bien? –

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la peliazul que miraba por la ventana.

**^Wolfram Narra…^**

**_Chika-chan está muy distante… Últimamente se acerca a la ventana y mira con añoranza hacía el infinito… Cómo si soñara con que alguien regresará… Me hace sentir extraño de alguna manera, ella nunca fue así en nuestra niñez… ¿Qué le sucede ahora?_**

-¿Chikane-chan? –

-¡Ah! Lo siento Yuuri-sama… Saldré unos momentos a tomar aire fresco, avísenme cuando partamos en busca de Morgif por favor. –

La ojivioleta sin dar tiempo de una respuesta por parte del joven Maou pelinegro salió de la habitación, recibiendo miradas de preocupación por parte de todos los presentes en la oficina de Yuuri.

**_Realmente… Su comportamiento me está comenzando a preocupar… ¿Chika-chan estará bien?_**

-Bueno, prosiguiendo con la búsqueda de Morgif, será lo más adecuado viajar cuanto antes Su Majestad. –

-Ah, de acuerdo Günter. –

-Chika-chan… -

El rubio seguía en sus cuestionamientos acerca del comportamiento de su compañera de la infancia.

Mientras tanto en el jardín del Castillo Pacto De Sangre, la joven peliazul se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol mirando con mucha insistencia al cielo azul.

-¿Acaso lo has olvidado ya… Wolf-kun? ¿De verdad… De verdad no recuerdes nada de lo ocurrido en aquél tiempo? – Chikane soltó un suspiro de lo más deprimente. – Wolf-kun… -

**°FLASHBACK°**

-¡¿Wolf-kun?! ¡¿Wolf-kun?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Wolf-kun! –

Una pequeña Chikane de aproximadamente 8 años de edad buscaba en un jardín de rosas al pequeño rubio con tanta insistencia.

-Tch… ¿Dónde se ha metido este ahora? –

-¡Buh! –

-¡AHHH! –

Una risa inocente fue soltada por el Wolfram de 9 años. – Te asusté, te asusté. –

-¡No ha sido gracioso Wolf-kun! –

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? –

-Cecilie-chan me ha pedido que te avisara que la cena ya va a empezar. –

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Yo quiero seguir aquí! –

-Tenemos que ir Wolf-kun, no tenemos más remedio. –

-Ah… Ni modo… -

-Oye… ¿Y si le pedimos que nos deje jugar un rato más? –

-Madre es la Maou y tengo que estar presente en ese tipo de reuniones. –

-Pero Conrad-niisan y Gwendal-niisan estarán presentes, además siempre dicen: "este tipo de reuniones no es apto para niños de su edad". –

-¡Cierto! Entonces vamos a decirle a madre que nos deje jugar aquí un rato más. –

-¡De acuerdo! Vamos. –

La pareja de niños se tomaron las manos y corrieron al interior del Castillo, siguieron su recorrido por los enormes pasillos, subieron unas escaleras y finalmente llegaron a la inmensa habitación de Cecilie.

-Wolfram, Chikane, ¿ya están listos? –

Madre, ¿puedo quedarme a jugar en el jardín con Chika-chan? Por favor madre. –

-Pero tenemos una reunión importante Wolfram. –

Déjalo ir a jugar Madre, después de todo aún son niños. –

-¿Conrad-niisan? –

-¿Estás seguro Conrad? –

-Así es madre. –

-Entonces pueden ir a jugar, pero cuando comience a helar quiero que regresen a sus habitaciones, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Sí! –

-Vayan y diviértanse ahora. –

-¡Gracias madre! –

-¡Gracias Conrad-kun! –

-Vamos, Chika-chan. –

-Sí. –

Los niños corrieron fuera de la habitación regresando al jardín en el que se encontraban jugando unos momentos antes.

-¿A qué jugamos ahora Wolf-kun? –

-Déjame pensar… Ummm… ¡Ya sé! Juguemos en la fuente, ¿te parece? –

-De acuerdo, vamos. –

Los niños subieron a los extremos de la fuente que se encontraba en el medio del jardín, corrieron dando vueltas una y otra y otra vez hasta que terminaron exhaustos y se sentaron en esos mismos extremos de la fuente.

-Estoy cansada… -

-Yo también… -

Chikane cortó una rosa roja y la miró.

-Esta rosa es muy linda, brilla con la misma intensidad que tú Wolf-kun. –

-¿Enserio? Gracias Chika-chan. -

Las manos de la peliazul comenzaron a temblar un poco, miró de reojo al rubio: su cabello brillaba con la luz de la Luna, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, su sonrisa le daba un toque angelical, esa postura le hacía ver como un ángel caído, una creación magnifica.

-Oye… Wolf-kun… - La voz de Chikane sonó algo temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Yo… Te gusto…? –

-¿Eh? – Wolfram la miró extrañado de la pregunta de la niña. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-¿Yo te gusto? ¿Me quieres? Respóndeme por favor… - Los nervios de la chica la hicieron apretar con fuerza su puño enterrándose las espinas de la rosa y comenzando a sangrar. – Ah… Duele… -

-¿Estás bien? Déjame limpiarte. – El joven se retiró el paño que usaba en lugar de la corbata, la humedeció un poco y limpió la herida para luego vendarle la mano a la joven con el mismo. – Ya está bien. –

-Gracias… - La joven comenzó a temblar de nuevo. - ¿No responderás? – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

-Esto… - El chico se puso nervioso, cortó una rosa amarilla y la colocó en el cabello de la chica.

-Wolf-kun… ¡Por favor res-! –

Antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna el rubio la besó, duraron así unos cuantos segundos cuando el niño se separó mostrando una sonrisa hermosa y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas también.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta Chika-chan? –

-S-Sí… Eso creo… -

-Eres muy noble… Eso te hace única Chika-chan. –

-Gracias… - La joven colocó la rosa roja en el traje del rubio. – También te quiero Wolf-kun. –

-Vamos adentro, comienza a helar. –

-De acuerdo. –

Ambos niños se tomaron la mano y regresaron al interior del Castillo.

**°FIN DEL FLASHBACK°**

-Wolf-kun… - La joven contempla una rosa amarilla seca que guardaba en el interior de un libro. - ¿Has olvidado, cierto? –

-¿Qué he olvidado? –

-¡¿Wolf-kun?! –

-¿Estás bien? Te he notado extraña estos últimos días… -

-Sí, estoy bien. – La joven cierra el libro cuidadosamente mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me alegro. –

-¿Dónde están los demás? –

-Están preparando todo para salir en busca de Morgif. –

-Veo que están impacientes. –

-Sí, en especial Günter. –

-Ese Günter… Jeje… -

Una ventisca leve se siente en el lugar.

-Vayamos adentro, comienza a helar. –

-Wolf-kun… [[Esas palabras…]] –

-¿Eh? –

-¡Ah! Nada, vamos. – Ambos caminaron de regreso al Castillo.

**^Chikane Narra…^**

**_Quizás lo has olvidado Wolf-kun… Pero, el recuerdo estará conmigo por siempre, solo con eso puedo ser feliz… Solo espero que Yuuri-sama pueda darte la felicidad que mereces y que en un pasado yo te negué por mis caprichos… Lo siento de verdad, así que se feliz con él, estoy segura de que Yuuri-sama está esperándote… Seguro…_**

-¿Chika-chan, estás bien? –

-Sí… Más que nunca, Wolf-kun… Más que nunca… -

***CONTINUARA…***


	4. En Busca De Morgif Parte 2

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 4: "En Busca De Morgif Parte 2: Agua, Wolfram Y Alucinaciones"_**

-Estamos listos Su Majestad. –

-Entonces vamos. –

-¿Chika-chan no vendrá? –

-¿Chikane-chan? Dijo que si vendría… -

Conrad sonrió. – Regreso en unos momentos. –

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas Weller? –

-¿No es obvio? Iré por Himemiya-san. –

-¿Eh? –

-Espérenme aquí por favor. –

En la habitación de Wolfram se encontraba Chikane mirando por la ventana de forma añorante, como si estuviera recordando algo, Conrad entró a la habitación pasando desapercibido por la peliazul.

-¿Recordando la infancia, eh? –

Al reconocer la voz, la ojivioleta mira atrás. – Conrad-kun… ¿No deberían estar partiendo a Bandarbia ahora? –

-Se supone, pero hay alguien que no ha dejado zarpar hasta que subas al barco. –

-¿Quién? –

-Wolfram. –

-¿Wolf-kun? –

-Sí. –

-Ya veo… -

Un silencio incómodo reino por unos cuantos segundos, Conrad volvió a sonreír y rompió el silencio absoluto de la habitación.

-Ese chico aún se preocupa por ti ¿sabes? No deberías ser tan dura con él, vamos que Yozak, Wolfram y Yuuri nos esperan. –

-Pero… ¿Está bien? ¿Realmente está bien que yo vaya? –

-Eres la protectora de Yuuri, ¿no es así? –

-Sí… Pero… -

-Entonces no tienes excusa, vamos. – Conrad la mira a los ojos fijamente.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme cuando pones esa mirada… Me conoces muy bien. – Un suspiro se escapa de su boca. – Bueno, ya que… Vamos entonces. – La joven toma su espada y sale detrás de Conrad.

Una vez llegan con los demás, suben al barco y parten hacia la isla de Bandarbia en busca de Maken Morgif.

**°EN EL SUEÑO DE WOLFRAM°**

-No podemos controlar el poder nosotros dos… Tenemos que recurrir al Shinou. –

-¡Estoy seguro de que nosotros podremos! Confía en mí por favor. –

-Pero… -

-Cree en mi palabra, vamos a estar bien. –

-André… -

-Juntos… Vamos a hacerlo juntos, ¿de acuerdo Rosalíe? –

-Si… Vamos juntos. –

Ambos jóvenes de 17 años subieron a sus corceles y fueron a todo galope hasta llegar a una ciudad que se encontraba en batalla.

-¡Hermano! – Un castaño volteó a ver a la pareja recién llegada.

-¡Girodelle, Alain! Lo haremos… Rosalíe y yo haremos el ritual. –

-¿Están seguros? –

-Sí, empecemos en estos momentos. –

-¡Hermana! – Una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeralda se acercó angustiada a la peliazul de ojos violetas. – Es peligroso… ¡Arriesgarán sus vidas! –

-Jeanne Onee-sama… Estamos decididos, André y yo haremos el ritual aunque tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas. Si es por el bien de Shin Makoku entonces… -

-Hermana… -

-Aun cuando perdamos la vida, Rosalíe y yo volveremos a reencarnar… Y de esa manera las Piedras Sagradas podrán ser utilizadas para el bienestar de Shin Makoku a manos del Maou y 8 compañeros más, los cuales serían los sucesores de cada uno de nosotros. –

-Cada Piedra Sagrada será basada en la cualidad de cada uno de nosotros, solo de esa manera podrá ser utilizada por nuestros sucesores que poseerán esa cualidad especial que activará el poder de las Piedras Sagradas y aumentará la fuerza de su Maryoku. –

-¿Están seguros de esto? –

-Así es… Girodelle, Alain, Jeanne, Karen, Helena, Giuseppe, Joseph… Gracias por todo, estoy segura de que nos veremos en otra vida. –

Los 7 se pusieron alrededor de la pareja y en un dilecto desconocido comenzaron a invocar al Shinou, cada uno de los 9 se rodeó de un aura de un respectivo color único y se formaron 9 piedras: La de Girodelle era verde, la de Alain era naranja, la de Jeanne era lila, la de Karen fue violeta, la de Helena fue roja, la de Giuseppe fue gris, la de Joseph fue azul, la de André fue amarilla y finalmente la de Rosalíe fue rosa… 9 collares de oro aparecieron junto a las piedras.

-Este… ¡Es nuestro poder, lo protegeremos por el bien de Shin Makoku! –

**°REALIDAD°**

-¡Chikane! – Wolfram despertó de golpe, su respiración tenía dificultad, estaba sudando y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. - ¿Qué… Fue eso…? ¿Un sueño? –

-Wolfram, ¿cómo te sientes? –

-¿Eh? – El rubio se confundió al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su hermano mayor, ¿qué había pasado? No lo recordaba. - ¿Qué pasó, Weller? –

-Te mareaste pocos segundos después de que el barco zarpó, tanto vómito te hizo perder fuerza y desmallaste, Yozak me ayudó a traerte a la habitación, has estado dormido por un buen rato. –

-Ahora entiendo porque mi estómago se siente así… A todo esto, ¿dónde están Chika-chan y el enclenque ese? –

-Himemiya-san se enlistó para ayudar en la cocina del barco mientras que Su Majestad se encuentra observando el Océano desde los barandales. –

-¿Y qué pasó con Yozak? –

-Está en su típica rutina como "sierva" del barco, ya ves… Qué se hace con él. –

-Sí… - La voz de Wolfram sonaba extraña, no tenía ese tono orgulloso y egoísta de todos los días, ahora era una voz tímida y deprimente, Conrad no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermano menor.

-¿Sucede algo, Wolfram? –

-¿Qué quieres decir, Weller? –

-Estás un poco extraño, ¿ocurre algo? –

-No me pasa nada, y aunque así fuera no lo compartiría con un humano como tú. – Desvió su mirada tratando de parecer el niño caprichoso de todos los días.

-Eres malo para mentir Wolfram, pero si no quieres decirme lo entiendo… Soy tu hermano mayor y si quieres contármelo estaré aquí, puedes confiar en mí. – Conrad caminó a la puerta, se detuvo en el umbral y regresó su mirada al rubio. – Eres muy lindo, no me sorprende que esas chicas intentaran "violarte" mientras estaban inconsciente. – Entre risas, Sir Weller se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los ojos verdes de Wolfram se hicieron grandes de la sorpresa ante aquél comentario de su hermano, sin embargo el recuerdo de ese extraño sueño lo hizo salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Solamente ha sido un sueño, nada más… Bueno, debo ir a vigilar a ese maldito infiel… Conociendo a Yuuri debe estar siendo amable con algún pasajero del barco. – Comenzando con un típico ataque de celos, el rubio se vistió y salió a toda prisa del camarote en busca de su prometido.

Wolfram recorrió todo el barco en busca del Maou moreno de ojos negros que estaba disfrazado con una peluca pelirroja y pupi lentes cafés, después de un recorrido logró divisarlo recargado en el barandal del barco, mirando con entusiasmo cómo la punta del barco partía el agua cristalina del océano.

-¡Yuuri! – Como siempre, el rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, posándose a un lado del Maou. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estabas coqueteando con alguien de nuevo, debilucho? –

-¡No me llamas debilucho! Y no, no he hablado con nadie que no sean Conrad o Yozak. –

-Más te vale, enclenque. –

-¿Podrías confiar en mí aunque sea una vez? –

-No. –

-Amargado… -

La imagen del nombrado Joseph en sus sueños se hizo presente por unos segundos en Yuuri, Wolfram frotó sus ojos para regresar su mirada de sorpresa a su prometido, quien volvió a ser simplemente Shibuya.

-¿Te ocurre algo Wolfram? –

-Ah, no… -

-¿Seguro? –

-Sí. –

-**_Ven… -_**

-¿Eh? –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-¿No escuchaste eso? –

-¿Qué? –

**_-Ven aquí… - _**

-Escucha… La voz de una chica… -

-¿Eh? Yo no escucho nada Wolfram… -

**_-Por favor… - _**

-Estoy seguro… Puedo oírla… -

-Wolfram… -

Los ojos de Wolfram perdieron su brillo y se veían muertos… El rubio caminó un poco cayendo del barco hacía el agua.

-¡WOLFRAM! –

Yuuri intentó salvarle, sin embargo el brazo del rubio se soló de su mano y con un "¡SPLASH!" el cuerpo de Wolfram se hundió en el océano.

-Esto es malo… ¡Conrad! ¡CONRAD! – Yuuri entró a toda prisa en el barco buscando desesperadamente al castaño. – [[Espérame Wolfram… Iré a salvarte…]] –

**_-Vino… - _**

-¿Eh? –

**_-Viniste… - _**

-Es… ¡La misma voz de antes! –

**_-Quiero conocerte… - _**

-¡¿Quién es…?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –

Wolfram no lograba reconocer el lugar en dónde se encontraba, recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta que pudo divisar una figura no muy lejos.

-Viniste. –

-Espera… ¿Tú fuiste… Quién me llamó? –

La chica corre a Wolfram y le toma las manos. - ¡Estoy tan feliz! Oye, oye, ¿cómo te llamas? –

-¿Mi nombre? Von Bielefeld Wolfram… Y tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-¿Yo? No lo sé… El nombre puedes dármelo tú. –

¿Eh? –

-Dime… ¿Qué nombre te gusta? –

-Ummm… -

-¿Eh? –

-¿Qué te parece Adeline? –

-¿Te gusta Adeline? –

-Uh… Sí… -

-¡Entonces Adeline! –

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –

-Wolfram… ¡Wolfram se arrojó al océano! No sé por qué… Dijo que escuchó una voz antes de hacerlo… -

-Esto está mal… -

-Wolf-kun… -

-¡Tenemos que salvar a Wolfram! –

-Yuuri-sama… -

-¿En dónde estamos? –

-¿Aquí? Es Panthalassa. –

-¿Panthalassa? –

-Sí. –

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí? –

-¿Es obvio no? –

-¿Eh? –

-Estás aquí para convertirte en mi nuevo esposo. –

-¡¿Eh?! – Wolfram puso una expresión de horror.

**_*CONTINUARA…*_**


	5. En Busca De Morgif Parte 3

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 5: "En Busca De Morgif Parte 3: Una Batalla En Panthalassa"_**

-¡Wolf-kun! ¡Wolf-kun! –

-Gritarle al agua no hará que Wolfram aparezca… -

-¡Tenemos que regresar! Wolf-kun está en peligro, por favor… Conrad-kun… -

-No sabemos con exactitud dónde cayó… -

-Pero… -

-Chikane-chan… -

-Tenemos que llegar a tierra firme, Wolfram está entrenado para este tipo de situaciones. –

-¡P-Pero…! –

-Está bien, confía en Wolfram. –

-Conrad-kun… -

-¡Pero… Conrad! No podemos abandonar a Wolfram, ¡es tu hermano! –

-Pero tampoco podemos arriesgar a Su Majestad. –

-Conrad… -

-Wolf-kun… [[Perdón… Pero esta vez no puedo ir a salvarte, Wolf-kun….]] –

-¡¿A qué te refieres con tu nuevo esposo?! –

-Sí, te he elegido para convertirte en el Rey de Panthalassa y mi nuevo esposo. –

-¡Pero, Adeline, acabamos de vernos y tú no me conoces! ¡Además yo estoy comprometido ¿sabes?! –

-¿Qué no te conozco? Pero te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso te he elegido como mi nuevo esposo. –

-¡Pero yo estoy comprometido con alguien más! –

-¿Te refieres al Maou? Olvídalo, él no siente nada por ti a excepción de amistad. –

-¿No siente nada por mí? Eso es una mentira, Yuuri me ama y por eso me propuso matrimonio. –

-Te equivocas, el Maou no te ama, aquello fue un error que cometió y del que ahora se arrepiente. El Maou Yuuri está interesado en la Princesa Himemiya Chikane. –

-¿En Chika-chan? ¡Eso es mentira! –

-No lo es. –

-Hemos llegado Majestad, la Isla de Bandarbia. –

-¿Aquí es dónde se encuentra Morgif? –

-Así es, Su Majestad. –

-No me llames así, Nazukeoya. –

Conrad sonríe dulcemente. – Hemos llegado, Yuuri. –

-Así está mejor, Conrad. –

-Capitán, Majestad, creo que hay alguien a la que no le alegra la noticia. – Yozak mira a Chikane que se encontraba mirando fijamente al mar.

-Chikane-chan… - Yuuri dirige su mirada a la peliazul y se deprime un poco. – Lo siento… No pude hacer nada por Wolfram… -

-Yuuri… - Conrad dirigió su mirada al pelinegro a su lado, notando en la expresión de su rostro un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento.

-No quiero hacerla de mala Majestad, pero tenemos un Maken que buscar. –

-Realmente no puedo prestarle atención a eso en estos momentos Yozak… -

-¡Ya te lo dije, yo estoy comprometido con Yuuri! ¡Soy su prometido! P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O. –

-Pero date cuenta que yo te amo, te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. –

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, lo siento Adeline pero debo irme. –

-No puedes irte, Panthalassa te ha llamado y no te dejará salir de aquí. –

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –

-En otras palabras, ahora eres prisionero de Panthalassa. –

-¡Es broma! Regrésame con los demás, ¡date prisa! –

-No quiero. –

-¡Adeline! –

-Lo siento, pero Panthalassa te ha escogido como Rey, ya no puedes escapar. –

-¡Déjame ir! – Wolfram desenvainó su espada y atacó a la joven frente a él.

-¿Decides pelear? –

-Va en contra de mis principios lastimar a una dama, pero si no tengo otra opción lo haré. –

-Entonces tendré que darte una lección. – Adeline chistó sus dedos y un tigre blanco enorme apareció frente al rubio que quedó en shock.

-Eso es… ¿Maryoku? –

-Así es, Wolfram. –

-Maldición… - El rubio atacó con su espada al tigre, sin embargo no lograba dañarlo, en un movimiento del felino logró hacer que Wolfram soltara su espada haciéndola volar para finalmente caer enterrada en el suelo lejos de su portador. – Rayos… -

-Ríndete, se obediente y cásate conmigo. –

-No quería recurrir a esto pero no me dejas otra opción… _Todos los seres que forman el elemento del fuego. _¡_Obedezcan al valiente Mazoku que los invoca_! –Usando su majutsu, Wolfram forma un león de fuego que comienza a pelear con el tigre blanco.

-Tu Maryoku es limitado en estas tierras, tu poder está demasiado débil Wolfram, te será difícil vencerme. –

-¡Maldición! –

***Isla De Bandarbia***

-¡Descansemos un poco Conrad! Ya no puedo caminar más. –

-Como diga, Su Majestad. –

-No me digas así, Nazukeoya. –

-Su Majes… Yuuri, descansemos por aquí. –

-Creo que alguien le ha ganado, Majestad. – Yozak llevaba en sus brazos a la peliazul que se había quedado dormida.

-Entonces lo mejor será descansar. –

-Maldición… Mi cuerpo comienza a debilitarse… - Wolfram cae de rodillas al suelo. – Chikane… - El joven se pone de pie.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Chikane-chan? –

-Está bien, duerme tranquilamente, al menos ahora está calmada. –

**_-Chika-chan… Yuuri… Ayúdenme… Por favor… - _**

-¿Escucharon eso? –

-¡Wolfram! – Chikane despertó de golpe.

-¿Se encuentra bien Princesa? Debería descansar. –

-No, lo he escuchado… La voz de Wolfram pidiendo ayuda… -

-Yo también le he oído. –

-Yo no he escuchado nada… -

-Ni yo, Majestad. –

-Pero… -

**_-Por favor… Ayúdame… - _**

-¡Chikane-chan, ahí! –

Sobre los chicos comenzó a brotar una especie de puerta rodeada de brillos azules, una sombra apareció dentro de ella, todos se sorprendieron al ver que aquella figura era el rubio de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Wolfram! –

-Ayúdenme… Por favor… Les necesito… -

-¡Wolfram! – Conrad intentó acercarse, pero temía que algo le pasara a Yuuri.

- ¡No volveré a dejarte solo! – Chikane sin pensarlo saltó hacía dónde yacía el joven y se desvaneció del lugar junto a aquella luz.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Chikane-chan? –

-Lo más probable es que esté junto a Wolfram… -

Himemiya cayó de golpe en el suelo, se levantó sobando su espalda cuando pudo divisar no muy lejos al rubio, frente a él las dos bestias creadas a base de Maryoku combatiendo.

-¡Wolf-kun! –

-¡Chika-chan! – Ambos corrieron en encuentro del otro y se unieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Estaba… Estaba tan preocupada… -

-Lo siento… -

En ese momento se escuchó un rugido, el león creado por Wolfram fue vencido y Adeline se acercó un poco.

-Es tu última oportunidad, ¿qué decides? –

-Sigo firme a mis palabras. –

-Entonces morirás. –

-_Me encomiendo y les ruego, Doce bestias, poderoso gran Shinou, protéjanme. _¡_Os invoco, apareced ante mí_! ¡Ven, Suzaku! – Un fénix de fuego aparece ante la peliazul y comienza a combatir con el tigre de Adeline.

-¿Eres un Mazoku? –

-¡Es algo que no te incumbe! ¡Suzaku, llamarada! – El fuego ardiente del fénix logra derrotar a la bestia de Adeline.

-Esto no se quedará así… Queríamos que fueras nuestros Rey, realmente lo anhelábamos… - Un fuerte viento sopla y los jóvenes caen inconscientes.

-Wolfram, Chikane-chan, despierten. –

Ambos jóvenes abren los ojos y logran reconocer a Conrad, Yuuri y Yozak.

-Weller… Yozak… Yuuri… -

-Conrad-kun, Yozak-kun, Yuuri-sama… -

-Regresaron… ¡Me alegro! – Yuuri dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Excelencia? –

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos darnos prisa y encontrar el Maken Morgif. – El resto del grupo asintió a las palabras del rubio.

**_*CONTINUARA…*_**


	6. En Busca De Morgif Parte 4

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 6: "En Busca De Morgif Parte 4: Cuando El Maken Mordió Al Maou"_**

-¿Una cueva? –

-Así es, sin embargo existe la leyenda de que ese lugar está embrujado. –

-¿Embrujado? –

-Tenemos la sospecha de que lo ocurrido en ese lugar es debido a Morgif. –

-Ya veo. –

-¿Eh? – Wolfram dirigió su mirada Chikane. - ¿Estás bien? –

-S-Sí… Solo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza… No es nada… -

-¿Está segura Princesa? No tiene buena pinta, debería descansar. –

-Sí… Tienes razón Yozak-kun… - Chikane caminó a la habitación que compartiría con Wolfram en la pequeña hacienda en la que los habían hospedado.

-¿Estará bien? Realmente Chika-chan me está preocupando… -

-Ella está bien, no tienes que preocuparte Wolfram. –

-Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos con Morgif entonces? –

-Lo mejor será esperar a que amanezca para ir a buscarla, así que vayan a descansar. –

-De acuerdo. –

-Entonces su Excelencia dormirá junto a la Princesa, mientras que el Chavalín dormirá junto al Capitán. –

-¿Y tú, Yozak? –

-Haré guardia, así que no se preocupe por mí. –

-Bueno, iré a dormir un poco. Buenas noches. – Wolfram se retira y entra en la habitación junto a Chikane.

Se escucha un bostezo por parte del joven Maou. – Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir a dormir… Iré a descansar, después de todo mañana será un largo día… Buenas noches. – Yuuri entró en la que sería su habitación durante su estancia en la Isla de Bandarbia.

-Entonces iré a afuera para comenzar la guardia, le encargo al Chavalín, Capitán. –

-De acuerdo, Yozak. – Así, ambos toman rumbo a su camino.

**°FLASHBACK°**

-Oye, oye, ¿mi Onee-sama se encuentra aquí? –

-¡Ah, Princesa! Sí, Julia-san se encuentra adentro con Ulrike-sama en la Habitación del Oráculo. –

-¡Gracias! –

La niña de 10 años entra con mucha felicidad al interior del Tempo del Shinou en busca de su hermana mayor, recorre los pasillos hasta que logra estar frente a la puerta de la Habitación del Oráculo.

-Mi Onee-sama debe estar aquí. – La chica se acerca a la puerta y logra escuchas las voces de las jóvenes adentro. – Esa es la voz de Ulrike-chan y Onee-sama… ¿Uh? –

-¿Está segura de querer hacer eso, Julia-san? –

-Así es Ulrike-sama, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para realizar ese ritual. –

-Pero… Su Maryoku… Su Maryoku va a… -

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo si puedo proteger en el futuro a Chikane-san. –

-Julia-san… -

-¿Cuento contigo, Ulrike? –

-Sí, puedes contar conmigo Julia-san, hablaré de tu petición con Su Majestad Shinou, estoy segura que él lo tomará de buena manera y aceptará tu decisión. –

-Gracias Ulrike-sama, si me disculpas tengo que llegar a Pacto De Sangre, estoy segura de que Wolfram y Chikane están ansiosos de mi regreso. –

-Buena suerte Julia-san, cuando Su Majestad Shinou me dé su respuesta te comunicaré en seguida, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Por supuesto, adiós Ulrike-sama. – La joven de cabello celeste camina a la puerta.

-Onee-sama… - La pequeña Chikane sale lo más rápido posible del Templo Shinou, regresando en su corcel blanco al Castillo Pacto De Sangre. - ¿De qué hablaban… Ulrike-sama y Onee-sama? –

**°FIN DEL FLASHBACK°**

-¡Onee-sama! – Chikane despierta de golpe, los rayos del Sol se reflejaban en el cabello rubio de Wolfram, quien aún dormía a su lado. - ¿Por qué he recordado eso de nuevo…? –

En ese momento escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación y entró, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, en efecto… Era Conrad.

-Himemiya-san, buenos días. –

-Buenos días Conrad-kun, ¿sucede algo? –

-Nada en especial, veo que Wolfram sigue durmiendo… Bueno, es mejor así. –

-¿Eh? –

-Solo quería avisarle que Yozak, Yuuri y yo iremos a por Morgif, te pido que por favor Wolfram y tú permanezcan en este lugar mientras regresamos, ¿cuento con eso? –

-Por supuesto, en ese caso me ocuparé de hacer algo de comer para cuando regresen. –

-Muchas gracias, bueno, nos vamos. –

-Sí, cuídense. –

Conrad salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la hacienda dónde Yozak y Yuuri le esperaban montados en su respectivo caballo.

-Bueno, démonos prisa Capitán. –

-Sí. – Conrad subió en el caballo junto a Yuuri. - ¿Está listo, Su Majestad? –

-No me llames así, Nazukeoya. –

Conrad rio dulcemente. - ¿Estás listo, Yuuri? –

-Así está mejor. – Yuuri le sonrió a Conrad. – Vamos entonces, a por Morgif. –

-Ese es el espíritu, Chavalín. –

-Tengan cuidado señores, en ese lugar habita un fantasma. –

-Así es, todos aquellos que van a ese lugar regresan con grandes traumas y no dejan de repetir "la cara, la cara".

-¿La cara? –

-Muchas gracias por sus advertencias, tendremos cuidado. -

De esa manera, los tres partieron con rumbo a la montaña en la que se ubicaba la cueva, lugar dónde se encontraba oculta Morgif.

Mientras, dentro de la hacienda, un rubio abrió al fin sus ojos esmeraldas con un ligero bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cómoda cama.

-¿Qué hora es? –

-Buenos días, joven. – Una muchacha de aproximadamente 16 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel se acercó a él. - ¿Ha dormido bien? –

-Ah… S-Sí… ¿Dónde están los demás? –

-Los 3 jóvenes salieron desde temprano en sus caballos, la señorita se encuentra en la cocina, dijo que quería preparar el desayuno para ambos. –

-Ya veo… [[A pesar de ser una humana… Es linda… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Enfócate Wolfram, ella es una de esas humanas, ¡además tú estás comprometido con Yuuri!]] –

-Le avisaré a la señorita que ha despertado, con su permiso. –

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-¿Mi nombre? Amandine, Agnew Amandine, ¿y usted? ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

-Wolfram… Bielefeld Wolfram. –

-Bueno, con su permiso Bielefeld-san. – La chica salió de la habitación dejando solo al Mazoku.

-¡Qué calor! – Yozak iba remando dentro del agua hirviente de la cueva.

-¡Majestad, por ahí! – Conrad señaló un objeto brilloso.

-Entonces tengo que ir ahora… - Yuuri se quitó la ropa por completo y saltó dentro del agua, debido a que era el Maou no sufrió quemaduras ni nada parecido.

El chico caminó dentro del agua hasta aquél extraño objeto y trató de tomarlo…

-¡Ah! –

-¡Su Majestad! ¿Qué ocurre? –

-¡Me mordió! ¡Algo ahí adentro me mordió! – El pelinegro regresó su vista al objeto, enfocándola por completo en él y pudo divisar una cara terrorífica. - ¡AHHH! ¡La cara! ¡No tocaré esa cosa asquerosa! ¡Además me mordió! ¡NI DE COÑA REGRESARE POR ELLA! – Yuuri se encaminó a la barca de regreso, dispuesto a abandonar al Maken Morgif en ese lugar.

-¿Chika-chan? – Wolfram se encontraba cambiándose cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

-Lo siento… Soy yo, Bielefeld-san. – Amandine entró en la habitación. – La señorita Himemiya me ha pedido que le entregara su uniforme… - La joven se sonrojó cuando dirigió su mirada al rubio quien únicamente portaba sus pantalones azules del uniforme. - ¡Lo siento mucho! – La joven se volteó de espaldas, dejó lo que llevaba en una mesita de la habitación y se retiró. – Con su permiso. -

El rostro del rubio también estaba algo rojizo, tomó su camisa y su chaqueta para terminar de vestirse.

-Lo siento, Conrad… -

-No tienes que preocuparte, no voy a obligarte a que lo tomes. – Con su típica sonrisa finalizó el castaño.

-Gracias, Conrad. – Yuuri le regresó el gesto.

Yozak remó para salir de aquella cueva y, subiendo a los caballos se dignaron a regresar a la hacienda.

-¡Estaba delicioso! –

-¿De verdad? –

-Sí, ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar de esa manera, Chika-chan? –

-En la Tierra. –

-Pues aprendiste bien, serás una excelente esposa. –

-Gracias… - La chica le sonrió.

-Bielefeld-san, Himemiya-san, los jóvenes han regresado. –

-Oh, ¿Yuuri ya regresó? Me alegro. – Wolfram se puso de pie. – Muchas gracias Amandine-san. –

-No es nada, con su permiso. – La joven salió al jardín de nuevo.

-¿Bielefeld-san? ¿Le diste tu nombre a ese joven? –

-Sí, ¿por qué? –

-Tch... Por nada. – La joven un poco celosa se puso de pie. – Iré a recibir a Conrad-kun, si me disculpa Bielefeld-san. – Con algo de sarcasmo, la peliazul salió para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros de viaje.

-¿Y ahora que le picó a Chika-chan? – Wolfram se mostró algo confundido ante aquella reacción de la ojivioleta.

**_*1 hora después*_**

-¿Te mordió? –

-Si… ¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa? Además, la cara… - Yuuri se estremeció. – Tan solo de pensarlo me es repugnante… - El pelinegro que estaba acostado en la cama se abrazó a si mismo mientras se estremecía un poco.

-Eso no es común en el Maken según los documentos de Günter, ya que el Maken Morgif obedece al Maou en su totalidad. – Wolfram se puso a leer el libro que tenía en manos. – Quizás tenía hambre. –

-¿Hambre? ¿Esa cosa de metal? -

-El Maken Morgif absorbe vidas humanas como su fuente de poder, para poder hacerla funcionar necesita ser provista de energía, además, no es oficial pero hay detalles que indican que le gustan las chicas jóvenes. –

-¿Por eso me mordió? –

-No. –

-Entonces… ¿Eso significa que tengo que matar humanos? Entonces Merugibu es más un instrumento para absorber vidas. –

-No es Merugibu, es Morgif. –

-No es necesario que tengas que matar. –

-Pero… -

-Yuuri, no me digas que vas a tener piedad ante esos humanos, ya sabes cómo son, ¿no? –

-No puedo rebatir eso… -

-Sea como sea, Yuuri-sama, ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos nada tendría sentido si no consigues a Morgif. –

-Supongo… -

-Si me disculpan, iré por algo de beber. – Chikane salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

-Mañana iré contigo Yuuri, eres un debilucho. –

-¡No me llames debilucho! – Yuuri sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Ya hacía tiempo que no me llamabas debilucho. –

-Eso es porque dejaste el país, vas y dejas el control del país a otras personas, como rey no estás siendo responsable, ¿qué mal hay en que te llame debilucho? –

-Tienes razón, ¿cómo puede un Maou novato como yo hacer las cosas perfectas desde el principio? –

Wolfram sonrió, si, solo un poco…

Chikane regresaba a la habitación con una charola, una jarra y 3 tazas, sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta silenciosamente al escuchar a los jóvenes.

-Wolfram. –

-¿Qué? –

-Gracias por acompañarme. –

-¿A qué viene ese comentario? Además, ¿te has parado a pensar por qué he venido en este viaje tan horrible? Porque me pediste mi mano, tengo que estar alerta para asegurarme de que no te pasa nada durante el viaje, y bueno… Durante tus viajes, conoceremos mucha gente y no debemos sentir nada por nadie más… -

-Ah, vale. Me olvidaba de eso, aún no hemos resuelto esa situación ¿no? –

-¡¿Te habías olvidado?! –

-Lo retiraré, lo siento, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si hiciera eso, heriría mi autoestima! –

-¿Entonces por qué no la rechazas? Mi orgullo no me preocupa. –

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! No puedo hacer eso. –

-¿Por qué no? ¿Existe alguna regla? –

-¡Cállate! – El rubio ofendido se encerró en algo que parecía ser un armario.

-¡Lo siento Wolfram, es culpa mía! Lo lamento pero no te encierres en el armario. –

-¡Cállate enclenque! –

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, una peliazul triste se encontraba derramando lágrimas en silencio.

-De verdad… Le amas, ¿verdad, Wolfram? – En silencio, la ojivioleta regresó a la cocina, dejó la charola y salió de la casa mirando al cielo.

-Ningún recuerdo ha quedado en él… Yo lo quise así, pero… Me duele… No… No debo pensar en eso, esto fue lo mejor para ambos, ¿verdad, Shinou Heika? – La peliazul tenía en sus manos un pequeño colguije de plata al que se aferraba con fuerza.

-Lo siento Capitán, solo quería saber qué tipo de persona es el nuevo Rey. –

-Aun así, sí intentas hacer algo parecido tendré que despedirte de la misión. –

-Vamos, vamos, ¿no me digas que te has enamorado del Chavalín? –

Conrad guardó silencio.

-Simplemente es algo que no podría imaginarme de usted, Capitán. –

-Yuuri es Yuuri, y mi deber es protegerlo. –

-Pero aún no ha respondido mi pregunta, ¿se ha enamorado del Chavalín? –

-Quizás sí, pero de todas maneras él ya se ha comprometido con mi hermano menor, es algo en lo que simplemente no puedo entrometerme. –

-¿Y qué pasa con la Princesa? –

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

-¿Acaso ya no siente nada por ella? Después de todo, ustedes dos fueron… -

-¡No lo repitas! – Conrad interrumpió a Yozak. – Eso es el pasado… Te pido que no lo repitas, por favor. –

-Bueno, bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿qué pasará con Su Majestad? ¿Realmente hará que todo este viaje haya sido en vano? –

-No lo sé… -

Detrás de la puerta, Yuuri se encontraba escuchando la conversación de su Nazukeoya y Yozak, sintiéndose culpable ante las palabras del pelirrojo, el Maou regresó a su habitación.

-Por cierto, ¿se lo diste, verdad? Si Adelbert se entera estallará. –

**_*CONTINUARA…*_**


	7. Maken Morgif: Un Arma Canival

**_~HIKARI NO KOKORO, KAGE NO UNMEI~_**

**_Episodio 7: "Maken Morgif: Un Arma Caníbal"_**

El Sol apenas se asomaba, todos en la hacienda dormían tranquilamente…

Sin embargo una cama se encontraba vacía, la peliazul despertó al sentir la luz en su rostro.

-¿Ya amaneció…? – Volteó a su lado y logro ver que en la otra cama, el rubio yacía dormido aún. – Descansa Wolf-kun. – Se cambió en silencio y salió de la habitación. - ¿Conrad-kun ya se habrá levantado? –

Abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación vecina, logró divisar al castaño que aún dormía en su cama, pero le extrañó ver la otra vacía y desarreglada.

-¿Dónde está Yuuri-sama? – La peliazul extrañada de la ausencia del ojinegro, salió al jardín encontrándose con la ojimiel.

-Ah, buenos días Himemiya-san. –

-Buenos días Amandine-san, disculpa, ¿no sabes dónde se encuentra Yuuri? –

-¿El joven de cabellos pelirrojos? Salió hace una hora, no dijo nada pero tomó rumbo al manantial de la montaña. –

-Así que irás a por ella, ¿eh? – La joven susurró para que la chica humana no le escuchara. – Bueno, gracias. –

Chikane subió a su caballo y se puso en marcha para ir a buscar al Maou que se encontraba intentando obtener a Morgif.

Por otro lado, Yuuri se encontraba en la cueva mirando fijamente al Maken.

-No muerdas, sé un buen chico ¿vale? –

El Maou inexperto caminó a la Espada Demoniaca, de esa forma con gran nerviosismo y miedo extendió su mano adentrándola en el agua acercándola lentamente al Maken, dudó en los dos primeros intentos, sin embargo tomó valor al recordar las palabras de Yozak aquella noche en que los escuchó conversar para al fin tomar en sus manos a Morgif en el tercer intento.

-¡L-La tengo! –

El Maou levantó y miró a Morgif al notar que en su cara expresaba cierta felicidad mientras emitía ruidos extraños que parecían ser su forma de hablar.

-¿Puedes hacer ruidos? –

El Maken hizo algunos gestos faciales tratando de responder la pregunta de su dueño.

-Bueno, no importa, si tienes boca es normal que puedas emitir sonidos… Después de todo este mundo es demasiado extraño… -

El pelinegro regresó a la barca, cubrió con su camisa blanca la espada, se puso sus pantalones de nuevo y comenzó a remar para salir de la cueva, al estar cerca de la orilla, pudo divisar a cierta peliazul esperándolo sobre su caballo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenido, Yuuri-sama. –

-Chikane-chan… -

El joven finalmente llegó a tierra, bajó de la balsa con sus pertenecías y se acercó a la ojivioleta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Morgif-kun. –

-¿Eh? ¿Ya conocías a Morgif? –

-Sí, después de todo también poseo una espada demoniaca. –

-¡¿E-Enserio?! –

-Sí, pero ella es Akuma No Ken. –

-¿Akuma No Ken? –

-Exacto, aunque siempre la llamo "Aku-chan". –

-Ya veo… A propósito, ¿dónde están los demás? –

-En la hacienda, no quise despertarlos, además quería pasar un rato a solas contigo. –

El ojinegro se sonrojó ante aquel comentario de la peliazul, quien esbozó una sonrisa encantada.

-¿E-Enserio…? –

-Sí, a pesar de que he cuidado de ti en todos estos años jamás he entablado una conversación formal contigo. –

-Es cierto… Jamás hemos hablado hasta ahora… - Yuuri guardó silencio y recordó su pregunta anterior. - ¡Cierto! Aún no me has respondido. –

-¿Respondido? ¿Qué cosa? –

-La pregunta de aquella vez… ¿Acaso eres algo de Wolfram? –

-No… De Wolfram únicamente soy su amiga de la infancia… Nada más… -

-¿Entonces… Qué era lo que no querías que recordaran? –

-Eso… Fue un acuerdo de familias… Pero no con la de Wolfram, sino con la familia Weller. –

-¿La familia de Conrad? –

-Así es… Pero… Lo que sucedió en ese tiempo es algo que no me gustaría recordar… -

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… -

-Lo siento, Yuuri-sama. –

-Todo está bien, ahora regresemos Chikane-chan. –

-Sí, sube. –

Ambos regresan a la hacienda con el Maken Morgif cubierto para no levantar sospechas.

-¡¿Dónde has estado, Debilucho?! –

-¡Qué no me llames debilucho! –

-¿Eso es…? –

-Exacto, es "eso" que piensas, Yozak. –

-Yuuri-sama le ha conseguido solo, me impresiona. –

El Maou comienza a ruborizarse ante el comentario de la Princesa. – No ha sido nada especial… Es mi deber como Maou ¿no? –

-Has madurado mucho, Yuuri-sama. – Chikane abrazó dulcemente al Maou que terminó de sonrojarse, haciendo que el rubio comenzara con un ataque de celos y separándolos.

-¡Ya, ya! Es suficiente, debilucho. –

-¡Que no me llames debilucho! –

-De verdad parecen un matrimonio, ¿no es así, Capitán? –

-Sí. –

**_*1 hora después*_**

-El Maken Morgif absorbe vidas humanas como su fuente de poder, para que esta funcione necesita ser provista de energía. –

-De acuerdo, vamos. –

El grupo de adentró en el pequeño hospital del lugar, entraron a la primera habitación poniendo a Morgif frente al hombre agonizante mientras su esposa les miraba confundida, el varón abrió sus ojos y se levantó de golpe acercando su rostro a Wolfram.

-¡Qué guapo! –

-¡Cariño, estas salvado! –

Salieron de la habitación y tomaron rumbo a otra, sin embargo siempre se repetía aquella "recuperación" instantánea en los agonizantes, ya rendidos, el grupo decidió tomar asiento afuera del pequeño centro de hospitalización.

-¿Por qué la gente de Bandarbia se recupera tan rápido? Bueno, es algo bueno para las familias de los enfermos. –

-Según Aku-chan, no puedes usar al Maken Morgif a no ser que absorbas vidas humanas. –

-¿Y cómo puedo absorber vidas humanas? Además, los pacientes están más vivos que muertos. –

-Si quisieses tenerlos a todos rápido, tendrías que incendiar el pueblo. –

-Yozak… Su Majestad nunca haría algo tan horrible. –

-Sea como sea, tenemos que conseguir una o dos. –

-Será mejor que dejen de hacerse el idiota, no importa cuanta gente, no puedes ir y tomar una vida inocente. –

-En otras palabras, el plan tenía un defecto. –

-¿Qué sucede Himemiya-san? Has estado callada. –

-No solucionaremos nada aquí sentados, debemos buscar otro método. –

-¿Y qué tal esto? "Reclutamiento urgente: Un trabajo que requiere poner tu vida al límite". –

-Préstame eso por favor. – Chikane toma el papel en sus manos. – "Buscamos a chicos guapos de edad entre diez y diecinueve años, aceptamos a cualquiera con un arma, damos un sueldo". –

-No importa cuántas veces lo vea, la caligrafía humana no tiene elegancia alguna comprada con la nuestra. –

-¡Wolfram! – La peliazul le golpeó en el hombro.

-Bueno, lo más importante… ¿Qué clase de trabajo es… Poner tu vida al límite? ¿Doctor? ¿Enfermero? ¿Enterrador? Es imposible que sea de monje. ¿Y chicos guapos? ¿Admiten armas? –

-Deberíamos probarlo, vamos a hacer la entrevista Yuuri-sama. –

-¿Y quién irá? – Todos dirigen su mirada a Yuuri. - ¡¿Yo?! –

-Entonces vamos. –

Una vez llegaron, Yuuri comenzó a charlar a solas con el encargado.

-De todos, tú eres el mejor. –

El joven Maou miró al encargado con algo de duda, vio como el hombre puso un sello en su solicitud.

-Aprobado. –

El hombre indicó a Yuuri que entrara y se cambiara, siendo conducido por un guardia hasta el interior del lugar, ahí se le entregó su "uniforme" y el Maou se cambió algo extrañado.

-¿P-Para qué son estas ropas de legionario? – Recorrió el lugar con su mirada, divisando a hombres de edad adulta vistiendo sus armaduras y tomando las armas. – N-No me digas que este trabajo es… -

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Si has venido por accidente, he de decirte que no aceptes este terrible trabajo. –

-¿Terrible trabajo? – Yuuri miró con algo de nervios a la señora que estaba frente a él, quien le hizo una señal para que no hiciera tanto ruido. – Lo siento. –

-¿Qué? ¿No has preguntado a nadie? Tiene que haberte engañado alguna mala persona, hay muchos de ellos… -

-¿Una mala persona? Bueno… -

-Viniste por eso del trabajo para poner tu vida al límite, ¿no? ¡Eso es ridículo! Eso no es más que algo para alegrar la cara de los turistas al final del festival, es un cruel combate a muerte para matarse entre ustedes. –

-¿M-Ma-Matarnos entre nosotros? –

-Si mi hijo no estuviera enfermo no estaría aquí. –

-¿Hablas enserio? –

-Vaya, vaya, todos los años viene un idiota como tú. – Yuuri miró al hombre frente a él con algo de furia. – Estás a punto de enfrentarte a criminales en el campo de batalla… Bueno, no te preocupes por ellos, solo son criminales con condena de muerte. –

-Si los hieres despacio, los espectadores se alegrarán, así, podremos volver el año que viene a este estupendo trabajo. – Esa fue la mujer parada al lado de aquél amenazante hombre.

-Esto es una batalla a muerte, bueno, buena suerte. – Ambos se retiraron entre risas.

-Antes de que te vuelvas como ellos, deberías darte prisa y salir de aquí.

Fuera del lugar, el equipo Mazoku se encontraba reunido.

-¿Crees que Yuuri esté bien? –

-Sí, después de todo tiene a Morgif con él. –

-Eso lo sé Weller, pero… Me preocupa que no pueda controlar el poder de Maken Morgif, después de todo es un debilucho. –

-Yo confío en el chavalín. –

-¿Himemiya-san, te encuentras bien? –

La peliazul tocaba su corazón con cierta mirada de preocupación.

-¿Chika-chan? –

-Este sentimiento… -

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Este sentimiento… De que Yuuri… -

-¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede con Yuuri? –

-No… ¡NO! – La peliazul se deja caer sobre sus rodillas mientras cubría sus oídos con gran temor.

-¡Himemiya-san! –

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Cállate, cállate! –

-¿Chika-chan? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Chika-chan! –

-¡N-No puede ser…! –

-¿Eh? –

-No… ¡No puedo permitir que Yuuri-sama…! ¡No debo permitirlo! –

-¡Himemiya-san, reacciona por favor! –

La joven jadea por unos segundos, acto seguido se levanta y mira con gran preocupación a sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que impedirlo… -

-¿Impedirlo? ¿El qué? –

-Dinos que está sucediendo, Chika-chan. –

-Ese lugar… En ese lugar al final del festival… Siempre se lleva a cabo el espectáculo final… -

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-En estos momentos… Yuuri está por entrar en el campo de batalla… Ese trabajo es… Un combate a muerte. –

-¡¿Combate a muerte?! –

-Esto no es bueno. –

-Tenemos que llegar, de lo contrario podríamos ir pensando en un sucesor al trono como Maou. –

-Vayamos por Yuuri, hay que salvarle. –

-No perdamos tiempo, ¡vamos! –

De esa manera, el grupo Mazoku corrió al lugar para entrar y proteger de todo el peligro a su adorado Maou, Yuuri.

**^Continuará…^**


End file.
